<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're gravity to me by itsgameover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986275">you're gravity to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover'>itsgameover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, RoyalAUChallenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Given the chance, I wouldn't hesitate to fall for you like lovers do"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're gravity to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Taeyeon's Gravity, absolute masterpiece of a song.<br/>Thank you to the mods for being super sweet and attentive! You are the best!<br/>Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceremony is over before Chanyeol can ever register it. One moment he is kneeling with a prayer on his lips, repeating the holy words before the statues of the gods he has worshipped since he is a child. The next thing he knows is sharp teeth puncturing the space between his shoulder and neck. He winces in pain, biting back a harrowing sob, and then an entourage of young eager servants surround him, a screen of green fabric shielding him from curious eyes as his wound is treated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead of him, the Prince eyes him warily. Chanyeol schools his face into a mask of serenity, smiling softly, the Prince nods, the corners of his triangular mouth quipping up. The fragrant smell of chamomile tea and lemon cakes hits him and Chanyeol’s pain is suddenly so insignificant compared to that sweet smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In another moment the banquet comes, a blink and the dance is over, a blink and he is called to undress in a room that smells of expensive oils and floral perfume. The young servants take good care of him, rub perfume over his body, wrap him in silk , tie his long hair in a braid. The oldest of the servants, an omega boy named Sehun, tells him he looks gorgeous. Chanyeol blushes, he doesn’t feel gorgeous and he is certainly terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince, his Prince, his mate, is an unknown Alpha to him. Chanyeol has heard stories about royalty, how upright and uptight the children of Queen Boah are, how unrelentless the Crown Prince is in the battlefield, how quiet and  methodical he is, how emotionless he seems all the time. Chanyeol hasn’t had the chance to spend time with the Prince, ever since his engagement was announced he had been sent to the Omega rooms, spending his days learning about the great duties expected of a royal consort from the lips of the princesses, younger children of the Queen. Even with them Chanyeol had felt unsure, uncalm, the two Betas changing the subject whenever he asked about the wedding night, about the mating after the bonding.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princesses said that the Prince never kept a lover for more than one night and more often than not his lovers left his quarry covered in bruises, limping. Chanyeol is terrified. His body, his perfect porcelain skin, well taken care of throughout his life, covered in the products of violence. Chanyeol feels like crying when the doors of the Prince’s room are opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smells of incense and ash, Chanyeol supposes the cleansing ritual prior to mating has already been performed. There is a large bed covered in dark furs and a few other pieces of furniture scattered across the small space. He expected a larger room or perhaps just a more… regal one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince is standing in front of a hearth, wearing a long blue silk robe half opened, exposing his right shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come closer” the Prince says, without turning to look at him “you’ll get too cold if you are so far from the fire”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice sounds different, Chanyeol thinks. In the banquet the Prince was mostly quiet and in the moments he spoke his words carried a heavy edge, like a blade ready to cut. These words, the one he spoke now, feel softer, kinder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol crosses the room, albeit slowly, and stretches his arms so his cold fingers can reach the warmth of the fire. Baekhyun hums in approval, stretches his arms a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega steals a glance from the alpha, his alpha, and once more finds himself in awe of the beauty in that face, in those pinkish upturned lips, in the curve of his jaw and the fine line of his nose, in the fire reflected in his irises. He is at least a head shorter than Chanyeol, but his presence never feels anything less than like a titan walking into a room. There is something so powerful about the way he stands, dressed in the ceremonial uniforms or a simple robe, broad shoulders and slender waist, head always high, always proud. Chanyeol is fascinated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol” the Prince says, a questioning tone to his words “Would you let me touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol freezes, then turns towards the alpha and bows, “Of course, your highness”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince scoffs, a gentle hand lifts Chanyeol’s face by the chin “Chanyeol” he says, words soft and mellow, covered in honey “I’m your alpha and you are my omega, we are bonded by the blood you spilled. Call me Baekhyun, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods, Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, rising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Baekhyun” Baekhyun nods in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a beat of silence as the Prince’s hand travels from Chanyeol’s pointed chin towards his shoulder, fingers setting ablaze the omega’s skin as they skate downwards. Two fingers prod briefly inside his light blue silk robe, warm pads against his cold skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are too cold, Chanyeollie” the nickname makes Chanyeol blush, goosebumps arise on his skin, “Come closer, you’ll be warmer” the omega steps ahead, Baekhyun steps ahead in turn, and they are so close that he could kiss the alpha if he so desired. And he does desire that, for he smells of a warm afternoon in his home, drinking tea by the duck pond, like comfort and like fierce. Chanyeol is sure that he must be reeking of repressed desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince’s scent is tainted with desire too, Chanyeol senses it clear like a summer night, but he is too scared to move away from this safe comfort of distanced desire, scared to step into unknown territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha smiles as one of his hands move towards Chanyeol’s cheeks, gently placing a lock of hair behind his ear, caressing his skin in the process. “Would you let me kiss you, Chanyeol?” The omega can’t nod fast enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the paradise the scrolls of the wise describe does exist, Chanyeol has found it in the way Baekhyun’s lips slide against his, in the sweet hums the alpha gives when Chanyeol responds, clumsy and unprepared, but so eager for more. A hand cradles his neck, the omega opens his mouth and the dance of his tongue against his alpha’s is the most amazing thing he has felt in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they part there is a rush of blood coloring both of their faces, glossy lips and eyes set ablaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful, Chanyeol” the Prince says, breathless, pressing their bodies flush, chest to chest. How can Chanyeol feel so small, so protected, when Baekhyun is looking up at him? How can this alpha, his alpha, have such effect on his mind? “Have you been told that? Has the world told you how beautiful, how awe inspiring are you? Have you been told that your lips taste like sweet strawberries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol blushes, ducks his chin and shakes his head no, hides his shame in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, warm skin welcoming him home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good” he says, voice deep and hoarse “No one gets to know how your lips taste like, because you are mine and I’m yours” Chanyeol shivers, but not because he is cold, rather he feels warm, so so warm, brought to life by those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Baekhyun hesitates, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair “that our bonding is nothing more than a political thing, and yet I can’t thank the High Gods enough for getting you” Chanyeol is pushed away by the hands of his mate, who looks deep into his eyes before sighing and saying in such a sweet gentle voice: “Given the chance, I wouldn’t hesitate to fall for you like lovers do” he places both hands in the dip of Chanyeol’s hip, thumbs tracing circles on his body “Would you let me, Chanyeol, love you? Would you let me make you fall for me as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods, not trusting his voice to carry the meaning he would want them to have but trusting his lips to deliver his intention, slotting his lips against his mate’s waiting mouth. And when a hand touches him where he most needs it, the moan that escapes his lips feels so much like relief and happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the night ends, the soft light of the morning sun illuminating the austere room, Chanyeol can’t get himself to be afraid anymore, to fear the alpha he is mated with, for every bruise he carries in his skin blossomed with sweet words of praise, deep declarations of a blooming love, soon to be full of warmth, soon to be so much more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol can’t wait to wake tomorrow in the same state as today, trapped in between strong arms, back pressed to a warm torso, kisses spread over his shoulder and neck as both wake in tandem.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>